A Turn for the Worse
by East Coast Ryder
Summary: Sequel to 'The Yeerk Pool.' Will Minnesota's Animorphs discover the Yeerk in April's head, and will they meet up with the original Animorphs once more? LAST CHAPTER UP! Put a fork in it, it's done!
1. Chapter One: April

Chapter One: April

I had no idea of how little the control I had was. I had read the books; most of them said something to the extent of "I was unable to move, unable to lift a finger." I had imagined that many times. Imagined how much I would be totally unable to control my own body, and it scared me. Now I was living that nightmare.

>Another morph-capable host!> My Yeerk cheered. >The Visser will…>

>The Visser will find out nothing. Umm… If you do not tell your Visser, I will allow you to gain full control of my body,> I suggested.

>As tempting as that sounds, no. Either way, you wouldn't be able to control anything I said or did.>

>By the way, what's your name, Yeerk?>

>My name is Temrash 429.>

>Temrash, I am one of those people, as you should well know, that isn't very strong in body, but very strong in mind. I will find a way to break free. And when I do, it would be beneficial for you to be on our side.>

>I'd rather not.>

>Oh, really? I will break free. You know that, don't you?>

He sighed. >You are very persistent. Yes, I know that you could break free, should you find the correct time. But I will not let you find the right time.>

>Okay, then. Now that that's cleared up…>

"April? April! April, are you even listening?" Shelly gave me a little push.

"What?" the Yeerk asked.

"John just asked you a question."

"Are you all right, April?" John asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache…" He said.

I took my chances. I pushed toward the speech centers, and screamed "Contro—"

The Yeerk snatched control back. I fought him, "ller!" I gasped.

"April!" Shelly said, grabbing me as I fell.

"She said 'controller,'" Jeff commented.

"Is a wolf's ear big enough to be infested?" John asked Al.

"Possibly. If the Yeerk has captured her, then we would know," Al said, "on the third day."

"Guys, I'm not a controller," the Yeerk said. Strange to hear someone else speaking with my own voice. "Wolves don't have big enough ears. For a Yeerk to infest me it would have to have linked onto my back and once I demorphed crawl up to my ears. You would have noticed that."

"Shelly, what do you think?" John asked.

"I think that all Yeerks could slip at any time. As soon as we see absolute proof of that… I've learned to listen to her, she's the Hermione of the real world."

"Well, second to Sarah," my voice offered.

"Yeah. Second to Sarah," Shelly agreed in almost a whisper.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, watch me for the three days. Go ahead," the Yeerk said, attempting to throw them off.

>You just dug your own grave, Yeerk,> I snapped.

>Oh, really? We shall see.>

"I don't think we can spare the time, according to what Al found out."

"What?" The yeerk asked, knowing the answer already.

"Streefland is going global."

**And the third of four parts has begun!**

**Elwing: Constructive criticism is CC. I'll attempt to slow down the posting a wee bit.**

**Janika: Maybe...**

**Korean Pearl: Thank you! I'll start revising the rest ASAP. You get candy! (hands over)**


	2. Chapter Two: Sarah

Chapter two

Sarah

"Sub-visser?"

I turned away from the wall. At least, my body had. The Yeerk inside was pulling all the strings.

The sub-visser once again used my voice to speak. "What is it?" He snapped.

"Temrash-four-two-nine has gone missing. Has been since Animorphs attack," The Hork-Bajir known as Yekim 3769 reported. "New morpher fall in pool," he added.

"What was the morph?"

"_Gefrash _wolf, sub-visser."

"The ear canal on a wolf is too small. Temrash couldn't have infested the Animorph."

>New morpher?> I asked Jakel, the Yeerk.

>Your friend. Or her sisters.>

>April? She has the morphing power?>

>Apparently.>

>But then…>

>You agreed to this. Those 'Animorphs' are meddlesome fools, and would make our next move difficult. Extremely difficult.>

And Jakel was right. I had agreed to my infestation. I controlled my own body on some days, and Jakel let me do some things, not that he wasn't harsh and cruel like most Yeerks were. He just liked to let me be. And if I did anything to endanger the Streefland Project, he would stop me.

He would, at any given time, make me kill April to promote the Yeerks. And April was reported as 'missing' by her parents, so the trail would be cleaned up if I had to.

And that would be the one thing that would destroy me, in the end.

>You agreed that if she got in the way, you would be the one to eliminate her.>

"Sub-visser?" The Hork-Bajir asked.

"Send Shae and Wiley," Jakel ordered, referring to two morphables. "Make sure that Temrash is accounted for. If he is inside the morpher, leave him. Give him a portable Kandrona, we can't risk the Animorphs finding—"

A console beeped, cutting Jakel off.

"What is it?" He barked at a technician.

"Sub-visser, there appears to be a Yeerk distress beacon activating. It is from Temrash 429," He added nonchalantly as if he hadn't been listening to our conversation.

"Send Shae and Wiley to his location. Give him the Kandrona, and insist that he report to me with a Z-space transmission every evening, to find out their plans," Jakel said to Yekim.

>How do you know he has Ap… well, an Animorph?> I asked.

>Would he be reporting if he didn't? If he did, he would call, if he didn't, he would return to the pool rather than the beacon.>

Seemed logical. I had gotten less smart as the Yeerk took over my school life.

"If Shae and Wiley do not return… Well, we'll see."

"Yes, sub-visser." The Hork-Bajir bowed, and left the room.

"We will see..."

**I would like to say CARMEL APPLE POPS TO ALL! Sorry, I'm hyper 'cause I finally told my crush I liked him and I think he likes me too! Squee! Which character do you like best? Just wondering; I'm thinking about adding one of a few new ones that are similar to existing OCs, so I would like to know who everyone likes best to see which one I should add.**

**Zenon Kar: YAY! New reviewer! Thank you. No signs of Mary-sueness?**

**KP: Well, I suppose that's somewhat funny. I never laughed at that, but hey, everyone has their own sense of humor...**

**Elwing: Well, that's a long story, but I only got into them after the series ended in '01. Yeah, there's still one planned sequel that may end up being split in two... But most likely won't.**

**Janika: Just did.**


	3. Chapter Three: John

Chapter three

John

I really think that this underground living for the last month has seriously gotten to April. She's been quiet… and you have to understand that she's only barely quieter than Nikkei, and Nikkei could beat a foghorn in a loud sound contest. I'm worried about her… I mean, she has done this before, just holed up, but that usually only happens when her feelings are severely hurt, and that couldn't have happened in here.

Could it?

"Hey, Shell?" I said, walking over to Shelly, who was coming down the stairway.

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

I thought of how to phrase my situation. "I'm worried about April." Oh, gee, classic. You thought for at least ten seconds for _that?_ "She's been quiet."

"So has Nikkei, are you worried about her?"

"No, Nikkei being quiet is a good thing. But this just isn't like April. You've known her longer than I have, what's up with her?"

"I guess since all the action has died down, it's finally starting to settle in. About her parents, and such. You know how it is, more than any of us. Your dad…" Shelly stopped, noting how my worried look had changed to a more sad expression.

"I know. Thanks, Shell." I turned to leave.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Shelly asked, staring up the few extra inches to meet my eyes. "Hm?"

"I'll think about it." I walked into the living area again, then up the 'stairs' to the living quarters.

Allison was leaning against one of the walls, writing in a notebook. Nikkei was walking down a hallway toward the room that she shared with Stephanie, Al was working at a makeshift computer in a wall, and basically everyone else was downstairs.

"What'cha writing?" Jeff asked, popping up beside Allison.

"Nothing," She pulled the notebook out of his sight.

"C'mon, what is it?"

"It's nothing." She closed the notebook, lifted it, and slammed it on his head. Believe me, you do not want Allison to smack you with so much as a sequin, because it hurts. Badly. Jeff was dazed for a moment, shrugged, and headed to the 'kitchen.'

I rolled my eyes, and walked down one of the hallways on the left, toward the room April shared with Shelly.

"April?" I called into the hallway after walking about ten feet.

"In here," She replied. I walked into the room.

In case you don't know, the average room was circular, about 15 feet in diameter, and about seven feet tall. This was one of the larger rooms, probably no more than three feet bigger than average.

When I entered the room, something caught my eye.

"What's this?" I asked, picking up the hunk of metal from a desk-like formation. It was no more than seven inches long, maybe less, shaped like a tube, but wider in the middle than on the ends. It seemed to have a switch.

"Oh, that?" April said, sitting on a beanbag we had salvaged from Stephanie's house. "Just something I found in the Yeerk pool. Wanted to ask Al about it."

"You went back?" I set down the little tube, and sat down on another beanbag across from her.

"Yeah, just for surveillance."

_Back to the Yeerk pool?_ I shrugged. "Heh."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" April asked.

"It's just… You've, well, been kind of quiet… lately," I said lamely.

"Well, Nikkei's been quiet—"

"Yeah, I know!" Must everyone bring that up? "It's just… I'm worried about you. You were just a loud, obnoxious—"

"Oh, so now I'm obnoxious?" April asked, standing up, her left hand on her hip.

"No, I'm just saying… I want you to be okay about all of this, about…" I trailed off.

"About my parents? Look, John, it will never be okay. Never, and that's the reason I'm fighting, to save them. Not because I think this will be some joy ride, but because I need to. And I don't know about you, but the fact that my parents are Controllers… It will never be okay…" She collapsed onto the beanbag, sobbing.

"April… I… My dad is a Controller too. Has been since… actually, I don't know. Since before we met Al, anyways. Before this."

"Duh."

"Look, I can tell you need some time," I stood up. Grabbed the tube. "I'll show this to Al."

I could see worry on her face for a moment. "Okay."

As I walked out into the clearing, I could hear a raspy voice singing, the words somewhat muddled with sobs.

"So help me heal these wounds, they've been open for way too long. So help me fill this soul, even though this is not your fault. 'Cause I'm open, and I'm bleeding, all over your brand new rug, and I need someone to help me sew them up."

**Okay. I am sorry I haven't updated anything. There's a good reason. And it's _not_ writer's block. See, I type my stories on one computer, burn them to a CD, then transfer them to this one. The CD burner's on the fritz, so the only one I can update is this one, since it's completed. I am _so_ sorry.**

**Janika: Like I said above, the chapter is on the other computer, and I can't transfer it.**

**Elwing: Yes, I live in Minnesota. It's okay here, except most of the people I know are idiots. There are a lot of lakes (hence Land of 10,000 Lakes,) and it's cold about 20 percent of the time. But I remember a year where it got to 90 degrees in May. I don't think that the stores carry Animorphs anymore, except for Barnes and Noble.**

**cherryangel6464: That's really sad that you don't know my character's name. But yes. And also it was the rutabaga thing.**


	4. Chapter Four: April

Chapter four

April

>Why are you singing 'Wounds?'> I asked Temrash.

>I don't know, shut up, human.>

>The thing John took… was that that transmitter thing?> I inquired.

>No; it was the Kandrona.>

>Ah, so the transmitter it is.>

>Argh! Shut up, human!>

>You know, I have a name.>

>Shut up, _April_.>

>That's better.>

>Do you understand the concept of 'quiet?'>

>No, actually.>

>Johnny-boy… You like him, don't you.>

>Don't call him Johnny-boy.>

>Yes, it's all right here…> Memories began to flow back.

_John walked into Mr. Clifford's room._

"_Okay, settle down, people. This is John…" Mr. Clifford said his last name. "He moved here from Washington DC."_

"_Oh. My. God." I said in a whisper, then began speaking in sign language to Shelly, 'How cute on a scale from one to ten?'_

_Shelly signed back. 'About twelve.' She winked._

>How cute.>

>Shut up, Temrash.>

>You humans and your 'crushes' as you call them. You are quite possessive of your secrets, aren't you?>

"_You have a crush on John."_

"_No way."_

>While others know, you still deny the facts of what is.>

>Shut. Up.>

Temrash did the Yeerk equivalent of rolling his eyes. >But _you_ didn't.>

>You said you didn't care what I did.>

>Ah, but you care.>

>What's that supposed to mean?>

Temrash laughed out loud, and began to walk toward the living room. I had always thought that was an ironic name, because we pretty much were assuming or hoping; I didn't know which, we would live.

My body stepped into the 'pipeway,' as I called it, where all the paths meet. Two steps in, I felt like something was wrong. Temrash felt my uneasiness, and began to turn back.

A soft 'Fwapp,' and a stepping noise. An Andalite tail blade met my throat. Temrash looked up. An Andalite, cobra, lioness, two Hork-Bajir, a rhino, and a panda blocked our exit.

>Really, Yeerk. You think you could fool us?> Shelly snapped.

"What do you mean?"

>A transmitter in your room?> John asked. >Yeah, Yeerk. We know.>

>Told you,> I snickered.

"And I know you know, however…" Temrash grabbed the Dracon from my pocket. "April never took the 'free or dead' oath." He pointed it at my head.

I could tell, even on John's python face, that he was worried. The Yeerk realized what I had not; I had never given them permission to kill me if I was infested. And John wouldn't want me to die anyway, I just knew it.

>Free or dead!> I called out, though I knew it was of no use. Free or dead!

"And I have never lost a Dracon out of my hands. Not even to an Andalite tail. So don't even think about tying me up."

>Tell us, what have you told Sarah?> Nikkei demanded.

"Not much," He said innocently. "Only that I would deliver the ones she wants most… the Animorphs. The password to the cavern we are in, the morphs you all possess, your strengths, weaknesses."

>Oh, there's more you can tell?> Jeff asked sarcastically.

"Remember, I am not poor, innocent April any more. I am Temrash 249, recently promoted to—"

>Yeah, I think we get it, Yeerk,> Allison snapped.

"Or do you?" Temrash asked, raising my eyebrow. "See, I may or may not be lying. I could have already let Visser Three in here, to get the box. I _could_ have not told the sub-visser any of the aforementioned info."

>Could… but haven't, have you?> Stephanie guessed.

"Ah, Minnesota's Cassie. Guess you caught me," Temrash lowered the Dracon. "Oh my god, what a shocker," He said, with mock amazement. My face created a serious expression. "Look. Little April wants to talk, but remember, I'll be back."

"Whoa!" I stumbled a bit after regaining control.

>April!> Seven thought-speech voices said in unison.

>Watch it,> Al said, catching me.

"Okay, first off, free or dead. Also, remember, the aliens are animals." I said that? Geez, I'm way too much of a Star Trek fan. But at the time I hadn't realized what that meant. "When they get here, it's best to be in morph, whether or not they know we're human. So just morph battle morphs, regular old animals."

What I hadn't realized? Part of my brain was going Star Trek, like in 'Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan,' Spock used the code 'Hours could seem like days." He then relayed his message, swapping hours with days. I had pretty much said, 'Morph Hork-Bajir.' But, again, I hadn't realized that, so therefore the Yeerk didn't.

>And you are saying this in front of your… Oh.> Shelly got it, at least.

"Look guys, take the Dracon while you—" Temrash snatched back control, and I fought, distracting him.

>I'll take that…> Al said, flicking the Dracon back with a twist of his blade, then depositing it in his hand. He aimed it at me. >Walk. Slowly.>

"Where?" I asked, barely hanging onto control with all my mental strength.

>April, is that you? You're struggling,> John pointed out.

"Barely…" It was getting harder to resist. "Just do what you… have to…"

John reverted to private thought-speech. >I will. But… I just… I don't want anything happening to you.>

"I know…" I struggled to hang on. "I know what… you want to say…"

>Hold on, April.>

And then the last ounce of what control I had dropped; I fell back into the depths of my own mind.

**YAY! (Streamers everywhere) (confetti) It's my B-day today, April 5! And I've been evil. See, one of my friends (cough) Sarah (cough) gave me a bag of Pixi Stix, and I was eating a bunch. So, of course, people were asking for them. I told them if they danced around stupidly singing 'Happy Birthday,' they could have one. Well, by the end of the day, I had no more pixi stix. However, two boys came up to me, and did the stupidest dance ever. Then, when they asked for pixi stix, I said I didn't have any! It was _hilarious_! (laughs) Anyway.**

**Janika: I'm _trying_. But we've tried two different burners, six different cds and three different computers and it's still not working.**

**Elwing: Yep to both questions.**


	5. Chapter Five: April

Chapter five

April

I fell asleep, bound to the wall with a weight around my waist; seemed to me that they were taking advantage of my poor physical strength. John stayed around most of the time, and on the occasion that I took control, (the Yeerk was getting weak,) we talked, although he must have realized that some of the time my Yeerk was talking for me. Shelly was the one most often in morph, ready to rip me in half if my Yeerk tried something. Nikkei was guarding the box, Elfangor was changing the password on the entryway, and Allison, Stephanie, and Jeff were packing, in case we did have to leave.

I drifted back into control. "It's starting…"

"What, what's starting?" John asked, walking closer, then sitting down next to me.

The Yeerk regained control. "Fugue."

"Fugue?"

Me again. "Last few hours… of starvation."

"What? What's happening?"

"Hurts… pain…" Temrash said. "Fought well, she did… April did…"

"April? Are you…" John asked.

"His pain is mine..."

"April?" I heard a new voice.

"It's starting," John said.

Temrash spoke. Maybe… Maybe you were right, April… You might have been right…

All their conversation was fading out as memories began to flow back…

_"April will be joining our class today, from Albuquerque, New Mexico."_

"_I was originally from Illinois."_

"_Ah."_

_---------_

"_Temrash, you are to be given a Hork-Bajir host."_

"_Thank you, Sub-visserrrr Fourrty-Fourr," Temrash replied in Galard._

"_Holy…" I fainted, after seeing a real Andalite, live and in person._

_---------_

_A body… Not human. Not Hork-Bajir. In the pool? An Andalite? An Animorph?_

_---------_

_Falling into the Yeerk pool… falling, hitting the sludge…_

_---------_

_>That means I'm…>_

_>A Controller.>_

_---------_

_>Why are you singing 'Wounds?'>_

_>I don't know, shut up, human!>_

_---------_

"Controller!" I jerked upward, breathing hard.

"April!" John exclaimed. I looked around, (we were in a tent,) and as I peered through the opening in the tent I could see we were in some woods that weren't recognizable. "Guys, she's awake!"

Shelly peeked into the tent. "April!" She crawled into the tent next to John and me.

"Shelly. Yay," I said.

"Ah, c'mon, I'm not that boring."

John laughed. "Not going there."

"Nor am I, Shell. Wait… didn't you guys say something about Streefland going global? And why are… we here… Where is here?"

"Here would be… actually, I don't know. Somewhere between Minnesota and California."

"What?" I asked.

"Temrash died about fifteen minutes before the Yeerks arrived. We had to run for it; they got into the hideout. We barely got everything important out, food, clothes, money, that sort of thing. Then we decided to go where the action was: California. Or, Shelly decided to go where the action was," John said, Shelly giggling. "The Hork-Bajir wouldn't mind us there, and we could be more help where the Yeerk forces are stronger, so we decided to... commandeer some bug fighters."

"You stole bug fighters?"

"Yeah. Al linked them together so he could pilot them all with only one console, and we had…"

"How many?"

"Well, the Yeerks had the—"

"How. Many."

"Six."

"Six?"

Shelly playfully smacked me. "Yeah, count them. One, two, three—"

"I get it. How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"And why are we here?"

"Eventually the Yeerks figured out which fighter controlled the rest, and dropped it out of the sky. Al morphed cockroach before it blew, and all the fighters fell."

"Ah."

>Al and Allison are fixing them up now, and it may take a few days. Jeff and Nikkei are hacking into the Yeerk mainframe to find out anything new. The Yeerks are opening the first of twelve Streeflands in other countries, and it's in Canada.>

"Canada… of all places, why Canada?" I asked.

"Why would we know that?" Shelly asked.

"I'm going to go help Nikkei and Jeff..." I muttered, moving out of the tent. I ducked back in. "Where are they?"

"Second tent to the left."

"Right."

**Review Responces**

Janika: Well, it's over now (see bio,) but it may be a week or so. Yeah, he's a dumb Yeerk. Bad Temrash! (whacks him upside the head.)

kuroi samurai: If your punctuation is horrible, I can't read and/or understand said story, so since I can't get anything out of it. Also, William Raspberry said "Good English, carefully written and spoken, can open more doors than a college degree. Bad English can close doors we don't even know about."

Elwing: I dunno. Just works. Thank you. (so what if it's late?)


	6. Chapter Six: Nikkei

Chapter six

Nikkei

I tried the thousandth password we had gone through. "Argh… V, e, n, b, e, r …"

"What's that?" Jeff asked, putting the letters together in his head.

"Venber, book 25."

The screen flashed. 'Password incorrect.'

"Try 'password.'"

"Huh?" I looked up. April was crawling into the tent.

"Here…" She slid the laptop over towards her. "P, a, s, s, w, o, r, d…"

The screen flashed again. 'Password correct.'

She smirked, winked, then sent the laptop over to me. "You're welcome."

"Gee, thanks for making me feel stupid."

"Anytime, sis."

The database loaded. "It's all in Galard… I can't read it."

April stared at the screen and muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"'Visser three will be returning to the Canadian Streefland sight… oversee pool installation… bug fighters…"

"Wait a minute… Canada? As in winter? As in igloos and Eskimos and penguins and ICE?"

Jeff gave me a weird look. "You live in Minnesota, and you are afraid of ICE?"

"Something about sub-visser 19… sub-visser—" She halted in mid-word. "Former sub-visser plots to destroy Andalite bandits?"

"Book 43," I said instantly.

"We need to get there before they do that. Before Taylor can near destroy them."

"Ask Al, the bugs could be done faster… and what's with the translation?"

"I dunno, it just kinda happens."

"Password?" Jeff asked.

"Hey, it worked in the Yeerk pool."

"O-kay."

"Anyway, I'll talk to Al, you guys get a printout of this," I said, standing up and heading out. I stepped deeper into the semi-woods we now called our temporary home. "Al?" I asked as I approached the fighters.

>Nikkei, what is it?> Al asked, swinging a stalk in my direction.

"We've just found something that could… be changed from the reality described in the books."

>Yes?>

"See… it involves… your son."

>My son? Tobias?>

"He's going to help the Yeerks get at the other Animorphs. They aren't discovered, or die, or anything like that, but it might have a positive effect on the war."

>So you need me to fix the bugs faster?>

"Actually, we'd only need one. Maybe only two of us need to go. You and someone else, perhaps a third person, if possible."

>It may be possible. Have you asked War-prince John?>

"Well… no."

>Then you should ask him before coming to me. Do you know an approximate day and time?>

"Three days from now."

>It can be done. Get War-prince John's approval first.>

"I'll do that. Thanks, Al." Al's stalk returned to it's scanning pattern.

I walked back again, and saw John and April talking.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds… ow!" April stomped on my foot and smacked me in the head. "I mean, we need to get to California, fast, and we'd only need a bug fighter, Al, and one or two— Hey, wanna ride bikes?"

April rolled her eyes and turned to John. "She has ADHD."

"Ah. That explains a lot. Anyway, April told me what happened. Is happening. Will happen… I could never get tenses right… Fine, you can go…"

"What? Who said anything about me?"

"You, Stephanie, and Al go; Al takes up space, and you two are relatively small. Tell Steph to pack a few things, food, clothes and crap like that. You too. Get Al to finish a fighter by midday tomorrow, if possible."

"Okay, but can I trust you two alone for long?"

They laughed, and pushed me into the pond.

**Review Responces**

**Janika: (Does the plot twist dance)**

**Elwing: Problem solved.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Stephanie

A/N: This is quite possibly my favorite chapter ever. And I apologise for my lack of updates, my computer's firewall is wacked out, and dad won't let me go on the internet.

Chapter seven

Stephanie

You guys ready? Al asked.

"Ready as we're going to be," Nikkei muttered.

We were in the bug fighter, scanning for Andalite DNA, and we had found Ax. Al projected a map of the landscape and found a good landing spot.

>Going down, cloaking shield going up.>

I braced myself against the wall…

The fighter shook around, entering the clouds. The cloak field seemed… unstable.

"Al? Are you sure the cloak field is fixed?" Nikkei asked.

>Should be fine…> Al twisted his stalk toward the console. >Uh-oh…>

"What, run out of field fluid?"

>We have to land.>

"Weren't we doing that already?" I asked, worry in my voice.

>The field will collapse in approximately…>

"Come in, unidentified ship."

"Two seconds ago?" Nikkei asked.

"Unidentified ship, please respond, and land at the following coordinates."

"Should we say anything?" I walked ahead, looking through the window to find the source of the noise.

"Yeah, Steph. While we're at it, maybe we can invite Sarah and have some tea, and while we butter our scones, we can discuss the matter of alien parasites trying to take over the planet. Definitely," Nikkei said sarcastically.

>Tea? With Yeerks?>

"Sarcasm is a completely different language to you, isn't it, Al?"

"Hey, just asking," I muttered.

"Final warning, unidentified— Holy— What is that thing?"

A fighter plane came into view ahead of us.

"I have an idea," Nikkei said. She whispered in Al's ear. Al nodded, and began to speak.

>We are the Borg. Lower your shields and surrender your weapons. We will assimilate your race and make it our own. We are the Borg. Resistance is futile.>

I held back a giggle as the fighter did a 180° turn towards where it came from. Once it was out of view, Nikkei and I burst out laughing.

"Where did you get that idea?" I giggled.

"From Book 54. Marco said, 'Humans had been expecting aliens for years, and were just glad they weren't the Borg,' or something like that. I'm not good at remembering exact details."

"And you assumed that the pilot had watched Star Trek?"

"Yeah, who hasn't?"

>I am thoroughly confused,> Al sighed.

Nikkei and I turned to face him. "You haven't seen Star Trek!" We said in unison.

"You're an alien from outer space who has lived on earth during the approximate time of TNG, and you haven't seen it?" Nikkei yelled.

"Did you even have cable? The Sci-Fi channel?"

Al rolled his eyes. >Even after living on earth this long, I do not understand the concept of television or movies.>

"What about the conversation when we went to the Yeerk pool? You said you watched Lord of the Rings!"

>Yes, but I had read the books first and merely wanted to see the embodiment of such classic literature.>

It was our turn to roll our eyes.

"Al, you are one sad, strange little man— I mean, Andalite."

**Review Responces**

**Janika: I don't like strawberry, personally, but I'll take a chocolate one!**

**Elwing: I'm just going through a difficult time. Some personal issues. ButI promice I will finish my April Saga!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Allison

Chapter eight

Allison

I pulled my body out from the propped up Bug. "What!"

John sighed. "We have to move on, and quickly. Can you at least get this one working and with a tractor beam?"

I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Bugs don't have tractor beams. If these were cruiser-class ships…"

"So we have no hope of getting out of here?"

"Are you playing questions only, because the last few things you've said are questions?"

"I'm guessing no."

"Al could have rigged something up, but I just know basic Bug anatomy and how it works. Paying attention to my dad's stupid idiosyncrasy of fixing up old cars finally came in handy… I could get one out. And even then, I'd pilot it badly. The rest I could cloak, but no hope of getting the rest of you into some form of piloting shape. No offence."

"None taken."

"Why do we need to get out of here?"

"I've projected our course from take-off to landing. And, with some GPS hacking on Jeff and April's part, we found out where we are."

"Which is?"

"In the middle of Yellowstone National Park. In the buffalos' territory."

"Oh, grand…" I thought a moment. "I could possibly get a force field surrounding us."

"But that's not the point. People do come into this area."

"So sue me if I can't remember what the place is like, it's been, like, six years since I've been here."

"Which would make you, what, 9?"

"So the walking mouth has a brain…" I muttered.

"What was that?" John stared at me.

"If you want that force field and a cloak, you might want to let me be."

"Argh…"

**Ooooh... Score one to Allison. Review Responces:**

Janika: Well, I'm having severe writer's block on that one. The chapter is just way too corny. But thank you for the pudding! I've had a _severe_ chocolate craving.

Elwing: I only have one chapter (I think...) left of this one, then the final one through the rest of the war. I've already got the final chapter of the entire series done, but I just need to fit it together... Argh...

Twilight Pearl: Thanks! And I see you've read my Star Wars fics. I'll work on updating those, too!


	9. Chapter Nine: Nikkei

**FINAL CHAPTER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Teasers to the final section of the saga below...**

Chapter Nine

Nikkei

The cloak shield flickered back on eventually; I myself was surprised that the Yeerks didn't spot us during the ten minutes we weren't cloaked. We had landed in the middle of a forest, a forest I believed to be the place where Ax lived.

The sky was dark, and something seemed vaguely familiar in the rain. I know, I sound like a psycho.

>Bobby!>

"Damn! We're too late…" I yelled.

"What?" Stephanie and Al asked at the same time.

"He's looking for the kid… damn…" I ran, focusing on the falcon that lived inside of me.

As soon as I began to shrink and sprout my wings, I launched into the air, barely able to fly as the rest of the transformation finished.

>TOBIAS! IT'S A TRAP! ONCE YOU GET THE KID ANOTHER BIRD ATTACKS AND YOU GET KNOCKED OUT! TAYLOR IS _BACK_!>

>Huh?>

I swooped down and grabbed the kid, difficultly hauling him into a clearing. >It's Nikkei. Get the kid's dad. I'll find the bird.>

>Got it.> A slight movement; Tobias left.

>Bobby? Is that your name?> A nod. >We'll get you out of here. I promise.>

Al galloped into the clearing, Stephanie riding on his back.

"Will you tell us what— Who's the kid?"

>Book-freaking-43. That Bobby kid or whatever his name is. The one Tobias saves.>

"And this is bad… why?"

>Not the saving itself. What happens after he saves the kid?>

"That eagle thing hits him… and Taylor finds him— God, this sucks. Wait a minute… Bobby?"

>I got his dad,> Tobias called.

>Get out of here!> I barked at Al and Stephanie. Al galloped away quickly, but the father guy got there before Stephanie could hide.

The dad stopped. "Stephanie?"

"Dad?"

I stared at the two. >Oh, beautiful.>

**Tee-hee. I am evil. Cliffie! Okay, here's the teaser... **

_Im sorry I cannot go more in-depth. But it is my duty to my friends, and to you, to keep it a secret and __protect__ your life._

_He sighed. I know my mom would have pushed harder, but what happened next surprised me._

_"So. You're one of the Animorphs? And the one you call Al is the great prince Elfangor…"_

_"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Bobby signed._

* * *

A/N: If you love Star Wars, I have begun to write Star Wars fics and ficlets, so check 'em out, okay?

REVIEW RESPONCES

Janika: No, I haven't seen "Supervolcano," but that sounds kewl. Oh, trust me, the next part is much funnier, though it does get a bit dark at the end. Think Star Wars. (Bows to George Lucas)


End file.
